Swords and Monsters
by RedK-1234
Summary: Shirou Emiya sacrifices his mind, body, and soul to destroy the Holy Grail. But the creature Avenger shunts a piece of itself blindly across the multiverse to Remnant. In response, the Kaleidoscope and the Gods of Light and Dark pluck Shirou from the moment of his death and send him to Remnant to finish his battle. The are no miracles.
1. Volume 1: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Fate/Stay Night

% x % x %

% x % x %

Everything went as it was supposed to. Until it didn't.

In countless worlds Sakura Matou would succumb to the darkest parts of herself, materialized by the evil thing growing within her. But in one world she did something Sakura Matou could not forgive herself for, no matter what.

"Sakura-chaaaan!" the obliviously cheerful voice of Taiga Fujimura trilled out. So unaware of the dark and vulgar happenings of the place she called her home.

"Oh, there you are," the woman cooed as pulled up a chair to the bedside of the girl worriedly. She noticed her student wasn't well and fretted over her for it.

"Honestly, that Shirou. Leaving you alone where you're so sick," she said shaking her head. Unaware of the Shadow growing around her.

The girl in the bed moved to get up.

"No wait, you shouldn't—"

"Senpai said, that he would protect me. Always." The girl sat up, shaking.

"Oh, I– I see," Taiga Fujimura was caught off guard, of course.

The Shadow grew, darkening the room. But Taiga Fujimura's attention was on her precious student in front of her.

"But I – I," the girl hugged herself. "I'm so sorry." She began to sob and quiver as if cold.

"No, no. It's all–" She reached out to comfort the girl with worried and sympathetic hazel eyes.

And then she was gone. Along with Shadow.

As if nothing was ever there, Taiga Fujimura was gone.

The girl. The girl known as Sakura Matou sobbed silently and hugged herself tighter. But if one looked, they would think she was trying to crush herself, for a person who loved her, whom she loved was now gone, and she was unable to blame anyone but herself.

% x % x %

Illyasviel von Einzbern knew, of course. She had just finished conversing with Sakura herself. She knew the terrible thing that had happened but said nothing. It was not out of love for Sakura Matou, for she had none for her. No, it was out of sympathy and care for Shirou Emiya, her foolish and precious brother. Shirou Emiya loved Sakura Matou with all that he could give.

Illya did not wish to taint that love. For it was that foolish love that her brother so precious. She did not wish to ruin it.

% x % x %

Events flowed as they hand so many times across infinity.

Shirou Emiya learned of Sakura's nature and connection to the Shadow and ignored it. He had placed her happiness and continued existence above those of the nameless her Shadow consumed and would consume. He could not betray her. It was unthinkable.

He continued to bond Illya. The daughter of his father. She became the little sister to him that he never could have imagined having. He didn't want to lose her.

And Rin Tohsaka continued plotting. Zouken Matou had to be stopped, no matter the cost.

As in so many timelines, Sakura Matou in guilt and blind grief discreetly left the Emiya home to return to the Matous. She would settle the debt with her family using her own life as payment and take the Old Worm's as well.

As in so many timelines, Shinji Matou pushed too far and paid for it as he deserved. While Sakura embraced the Shadow and the being that grew within her.

As in so many timelines, Shirou Emiya joined forces with Kirei Kotomine to rescue his sister from the clutches of Zouken and the Blackened Sakura.

As in so many timelines, Shirou and Illya worked together to use Archer's magecraft to create the Jeweled Sword of Zelretch for their final confrontation with Sakura Matou.

% x % x %

But there was a shift.

Rider, the Servant of the Mount had a single lapse.

She was overwhelmed by Saber, the Blackened Servant of the Sword. Though she had not gotten away unscathed either.

Shirou Emiya struck without mercy wielding the married blades favored by Archer. Her back turned, her stamina spent, he didn't give her any time to move or to respond.

He struck true upon her downed frame, plunging the white blade Bakuya into her breast. The girl that had been his friend, mentor, and protector. He had slain her without a second's hesitation.

Had he not been tearing himself apart in guilt he would have noticed the emerald gaze from Saber. Her true eyes filled with relief and gratitude as she at last passed back to where she belonged.

Shirou Emiya cast aside the memories of his friend that he had slain, for there was no forgiveness for what he had done.

Shirou Emiya approached the inner parts of the caverns where the sisters, Rin and Sakura clashed.

Sakura Matou wreathed in vulgar and violent black, sobbed over the mangled body of the red-clad girl in her arms that had been Rin Tohsaka. Rin Tohsaka had been Sakura's idol, her goal. She was everything Sakura wanted to be and now she was gone. A single moment of hesitation was all it had taken on Rin's part, and Sakura had struck without thinking or even knowing of her actions, far too blinded by the dark god that she was birthing.

She looked up at Shirou Emiya, who could only stare at the scene with an emptiness and blankness, befitting one who had already lost more than he had to give.

She asked him, "Senpai, kill me."

Sakura shuddered in grief and loathing for herself.

Shirou stood unmoving and uncomprehending. Nothing made sense. He was here to save her not kill her. But Rin was dead. Did it matter? It should have, her knew this intellectually, but for the life of him it held no weight. It was not her existence at stake after all.

"Please Senpai," Sakura continued. "I want to die. I want pay for everythi — ing!"

He approached his blackened lover. In his hand, in a flash of blue light, an ornate, jagged dagger with an amethyst shade clutched with purpose. It was a Projection of Rule Breaker, the Noble Phantasm of the Witch Colchis meant to sever all magical enchantments and contracts. Anything held together by magic would crumble before it. But even it had its limits.

The Blackness surrounding Sakura Matou roared, writhed, and lashed out in all directions like a mad and cornered creature. Shirou approached with Rule Breaker and swept at the tendrils of black attempting to rip him apart. He merely had to cut the beast, and then Sakura would be free. It was simple, straightforward.

The dagger shattered like glass and was eaten by the blackness. It was always weak. Rule Breaker had never been a weapon meant for combat, but it failed in even its intended purpose. Instead it broke and the magical energy swallowed like air.

Shirou Emiya stared at his empty hand, confused and afraid of what he knew it meant.

Sakura Matou screamed and cried for death. "I want to die! I want to die! Nee-san, Fujimura-sensei! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She sobbed and sobbed and sobbed.

Shirou paid no attention to the agony of his beloved. He could only agonize over what he had to do. He knew what had to be done. His magic circuits were fried. He only had a handful of projections left and Rule Breaker had failed. It had made contact with the beast known as Avenger and failed to sever the connection. Sakura Matou's broken mind and body could not contain the beast any longer. Had she rejected it actively, perhaps it would have succeeded. But she did not have the physical, mental, or spiritual capacity for that task any longer.

Shirou Emiya knew his role. He drew out the Azoth Dagger that Rin had given him before they departed for their battle.

He knelt in front of Sakura Matou. He knew there were tears in his eyes just as there were in hers. Broken and lost and resigned tears.

"Senpai. Please." Sakura breathed out. She took Shirou's hand, the one with the blade in it and brought it towards her own heart. The two shared on last look. A look filled with love, sadness, pain, and farewell.

The Azoth Dagger sank into Sakura Matou's heart. Neither knew whether Sakura pulled into her own chest or if Shirou had pushed it in, but it was over. The blackness left her form leaving only Sakura with a ghost of grateful smile on her lips.

He cradled her briefly without tears as his mind broke more and more, killing his ability to feel what he should have felt in the moment.

He caressed the girl's face and laid her down gently beside the body of Rin Tohsaka.

Shirou Emiya trudged forth as if on autopilot. His body screeched with the heavy grinding of an old rusted iron gate. His limbs moving less like that of a man and more like that of an old, worn out piece of machinery. Toward the Blackened Holy Grail.

And as in so many timelines, Kirei Kotomine stood in the path of Shirou Emiya.

But unlike in so many timelines, there were no words to be exchanged.

"Kirei . . . Kotomine," Shirou Emiya breathed out like an incantation. Emptier than he had ever been save for the night of the fire that had forged him. There was nothing left to be said.

Kotomine beat into his opponent's frame, destroying his own hands in order to destroy his opponent and he nearly succeeded until his own body failed. The body of a literally heartless man.

Kotomine smiles. "What folly, Shirou Emiya. A meaningless battle between meaningless men for a meaningless thing. But still, I envy you tasting pure happiness even briefly, though it eluded me my whole life. But I cannot hate you, for you are unlike Kiritsugu. I never thought I would feel brighter than when I fought that man, but it seems life does still have its surprises." He chuckled. "As the impartial overseer, I declare you the victor of the Fifth Holy Grail War. Go now, and claim your wish, my boy."

Kotomine sounded almost proud Shirou Emiya. He passed with a smile on his face

Shirou Emiya had nothing to say. His broken mind registered the man's words but could find their meaning nor their purpose. But his smile seemed almost genuine.

He walked part the corpse of the fake priest.

Shirou Emiya approached his target. The great pillar of darkness and malice that threatened to birth All the World's Evils, Angra Mainyu.

_Avenger_.

% x % x %

_Nonononononono!_

So close. It was so close.

_Diediediediediediedieidie!_

Kiritsugu Emiya tried years before and awakened in Avenger something it hadn't known it had the ability to feel.

Hate. Pure unquantifiable hate for Emiya.

_Kilkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkill!_

At its a core was an unexpectedly human desire. To exist. To live.

Just as that priest had predicted.

And Emiya had tried to deny it that. Tried to crush it with _hope_.

_Diediediediediekillkillkillkillkill!_

It wanted to kill everything. Everything that Emiya strove to protect. Everything that he sacrificed his mind, body, and soul for.

Emiya's scion raised his hands mechanically and beads of turquoise light came together, forming longsword with a precious and potent golden blade that outshone the sun. Hope made incarnate. The natural enemy of the creature that was evil incarnate.

It was an imitation. A pathetic piece of work that wouldn't have entered the world were it not for Avenger's descension; were not the planet about to end.

_Nonononononononononono!_

_EmiyaEmiyaEmiyaEmiyaEmiyaEmiyaEmiyaEmiya!_

_Diediediediediediediediedie!_

_EmiyaEmiyaEmiyaEmiyaEmiyaEmiyaEmiyaEmiya!_

_DieEmiyaDieEmiyaDieEmiyaDieEmiyaDieEmiyaDieEmiyaDieEmiya!_

Avenger would not be denied its existence. Not again.

Shirou Emiya's arms fell like cut trees, and the imitation of Excalibur fell with it, its tip formed an arc. A single disgustingly bright golden beam surged forth as a tidal wave of hope.

Avenger's form, the Greater Grail engulfed in the light fell to dust. It could not manifest, but it would find a place it could.

It would not be denied again.

Avenger gathered the last of its limitless magic, reached into the Root and tore and ripped its way to safety from the light of hope.

It flew and rocketed and fled into the vast expanse that was infinity guided by only its darkness and rage. It had no place mind. Simply, that it would be allowed to be born. It tore through reality and worlds and it slowed as it fell through reality.

And it fell.

It fell into an embrace of absolute bliss.

Darkness.

Darkness everywhere.

Pain and negativity.

Yes.

Yes.

% x % x %

It was an anomaly like no other.

Salem, the Queen at Evernight Castle felt something enter her domain.

"You Grace!"

Arthur Watts burst into the main hall panicked and calling out for her. His eyes widened in worry, his mustached furrowed as he fumbled for words.

"I know," she silenced him with a subtle hiss. "Gather the others and meet me outside."

Invaders were rare in the Land of Darkness and rarer still that made it so close to her castle. She had to be sure her domain remained uncompromised.

She stepped outside, into the dark air of her lands and walked to her Pools of Darkness that spawned her Grimm. Salem was flanked by the three senior members of her court while her junior was completing her own important mission.

Arthur Watts, Hazel Rainhart, and Tyrian Callows knew better than to disturb their Queen when her mind was focused, though Tyrian hissed as he followed his Goddess clearly wanting to say something but held his tongue.

Hazel was diligently following, his steps purposeful and measured.

Watts tried to maintain his composure with his hands folded behind his back, but his steps were small and hasty.

They approached the pools of black warily.

In one of them was a structure the likes of which Salem had never seen. It seemed like some sort of blackened coral or rubble, but alive. It pulsed and glowed as if something was trying to get out. It wasn't terribly large, but it was eerie.

Her three lieutenants were already backing away clutching their skulls. The _thing_ released a signal of sorts. Made the air heavy with it. All were assaulted by thoughts of fear and vulgarity, but Salem pushed it back with her own will.

Salem was undeterred of course. She had been steeped in such thoughts for far too long to ever be weighed down by them again.

"What are you?" she questioned slowly but firmly. She waded through the pool, towards the thing. In an almost motherly manner, Salem placed her hands on the thing and was drawn in. Hypnotized by it almost. It was dark and violent and yet had a strange allure to it. It reminded here eerily of the younger of the bastard gods that damned her eons ago. But this thing felt far purer. Almost like a child.

Salem smiled. There was power here. Power perhaps to shatter the endless game she had been forced into.

Yes.

She turned back to her lieutenants. "Arthur. Hazel. Tyrian."

Each of them stood at attention as their names were called.

"Come inside. We have a new project."

% x % x %

An old man sat in a void. Stars reeled overhead and below, and infinity was the man's palette.

He was in an elaborate chair and wore rich black robes over his thin but worked frame. He had a grey beard and swept back hair. He was the Old Man of the Jewels. The wielder of the Second Magic.

"KALEIDOSCOPE!" a great sound boomed, and the old man known as Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg sighed deeply.

He opened his eyes and in a flash of stars, before him were two tall beings, one of golden light and the other of vivid darkness. They had no mouths, and for eyes only two glowing openings in their faces. The being of dark had two dangerous ram horns atop his head, while the being of light wore a crown of heavy antlers.

"I know, I know," Zelretch tiredly waved them down. "Don't get your horns in a twist."

The dark one growled at him. "_'Our horns in a twist'?!_ You senile, arrogant —"

"Brother," the golden being sternly silenced him.

Zelretch simply sat amused. For gods were always amusing.

The dark one stopped his tirade but leveled what appeared to be glare at his brother.

"Lovely to see you both as well," Zelretch quipped.

"You know of what has occurred," the golden one said. "An interloper from outside our world has appeared."

"And has against all odds landed in my old domain." The dark one chimed.

"Which has since been commandeered by Salem. We cannot return as per our word, but as an observer of the multiverse you cannot simply allow this to be," the golden one stated with gravity. "How will you remedy this?"

Zelretch hummed deliberately. "If you're expecting me to go down there personally, then you can take a hike," he said almost bored.

"What was that?!" the dark one stepped forward.

"It's as I said. Any events of any world that I directly observe and interfere with will become — how shall we say? — _canonized_ across all iterations of that world. At any rate you gave your word. Ozzy wasn't getting any help or miracles. He's on his own."

"Indeed, that is what we said," the golden one acknowledged. "But the issue still remains. We cannot break our word and yet the destiny of our world has been altered. The test we placed on them has been changed."

"Ah, but not broken," Zelretch pointed out.

The two beings looked towards each other as if to mull over the implications for a moment.

"We cannot solve the problem for them then," the dark one hummed. "So, we must simply add another piece to the board. A counter to that _thing_," he practically spat. "A God of Darkness. As if that _pathetic slime_ has any claim to that title."

The dark one sounded almost offended. And perhaps rightly so. Very amusing indeed.

Zelretch leaned back in his chair. He was not blind. He knew he had to do something the second that _thing_ entered the multiverse. How pathetic. After hundreds of years, his foolish students failed to get their precious ritual to work and somehow ended up corrupting the Grail with that disgusting abomination. Sometimes he wondered if he should've gone to check on them. But he'd seen it play out enough times, so he knew there was nothing to worry about. Until now.

He knew it was possible, but possible didn't mean probable. It wasn't complicated though. He didn't even have to destroy it where it was. No, he simply had to balance the scales.

"Yes, yes, my foolish students are to blame. But if you want to rebalance the scales of your world, I know just the thing." He held out had with a determined smile and all around, windows opened playing scenes of a red-headed idiot who was betrayed by his ideals and choices. "He is young and tormented but is perfectly placed in history to oppose our problem."

The beings of light and dark absorbed the information of the man known as Shirou Emiya through the windows. They comprehended every aspect of him. His powers, his life, and the very nature of his existence.

"He will do." The golden one said after a moment.

"Can't be any worse than Ozma." The dark one snarked.

Zelretch laughed at that. It seemed this would be interesting after all.

% x % x %

His body, mind, and soul had crumbled and fractured as he summoned forth his pale imitation of Excalibur, the golden blade of the King of Knights, the Sword of Promised Victory.

A Noble Phantasm and Divine Construct. Under normal circumstances, even attempting to reproduce that magnificent item would have killed him, let alone trying to wield it. But it was a Last Phantasm forged by the planet to defend it, and with the planet on the verge of destruction by Avenger, it offered its power. It was a mere fraction of the real thing, but it did the job. That was all that mattered.

It was meaningless by now to Shirou Emiya. With _her_ gone. But it had to be done. It was what she would have wanted. And that was all that mattered.

He succumbed and fell to the cavern floor.

Or he was supposed to.

He felt something hard against his face. Or was it soft?

It felt lying on his bed, but the material was all wrong. It didn't feel like a mattress at all. It was dense and hard like concrete and yet it didn't pain him at all. It was strange.

"I'm dead."

"Not quite," the voice of an old man echoed in his ears. "But you gave it your best shot."

Shirou's eyes widened stood up shakily, but with strength. His body felt better than it had in ages.

His mind broke. Not literally this time, but it felt like it.

Stars and infinite warm blackness swirled all around him and he was standing on some great white arena. He was sure his mouth was hanging open rather stupidly, but he didn't care at the moment.

His looked at the old man in elaborate chair and black robes with a twinkle in his eye and mischievous smile. "Wha– who– I–". It seemed forming full sentences was still beyond him.

"You needn't worry boy, you aren't in any danger. Well, yet."

Shirou sputtered again, "who —"

The old man chuckled briefly. "Every magus worth his cent knows on your world. Here, perhaps this will help."

The old man held out a strange knife made of some crystalline substance filled all colors imaginable. Shirou's mind, made for interpreting blades and their history instantly understood what that was with a single glance. He and Illya managed to produce a shoddy replica of it after all.

He turned his gaze back to the man. "Ki– Kischur Zelretch," Shirou breathed out disbelieving. Which was silly, as it was all happening in front of him. "But why– the Grail War, I–" Shirou froze. It all came flooding back.

Shirou clutched at his hair. "Sakura, Sakura, Fuji-nee, Rin, Illya. I– I—!" he collapsed to his knees. Tears falling down his face as the grief threatened to break him. But this time it didn't. And it made everything that much worse.

Shirou rocked on the ground on knees and cried.

Cried like he had never cried before.

He didn't know how long he stayed on his knees. How long he wept in the expanse of infinity, but there was no escaping from his deeds now. It was as Archer said, his crimes would judge him, and he couldn't even escape into death.

He breathed deeply trying to steady himself but failed, for the pain assaulted him again. He wished he was dead. Sakura dead by his hand, when he swore to protect her. Rin, Saber, Fuji-nee, Illya. It was all meaningless. Their sacrifices meaningless

And thus, Shirou Emiya was meaningless.

He was jolted out by a warm had on his shoulder. He looked at the face Zelretch who wore a sad but sympathetic smile on his face. There was no reason it should've made him feel better. But it did. Perhaps there was some Sorcery involved.

Shirou stood again and faced the old Magus.

Shirou sighed again and wiped his face. His thoughts clearer and more ordered now. He didn't know what the old man did. His pain was not gone. It was there is powerful as ever, but it did not threaten to overwhelm him as before.

Shirou breathed deeply and finally spoke to Zelretch. "Why am I here? Why did you save me?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" he asked slowly.

Shirou became somber again. "I destroyed the Grail, after Sakura . . ."

"Yes." The old man bowed his head in kindness. "I don't expect you shall forgive yourself for it anytime soon. But you are not weak Shirou Emiya," Zelretch stated firmly.

Shirou scoffed. "I failed to save anyone I set out to save, because I just wasn't up to the task. That's the definition of weakness."

"Yes. That is true. But weakness is a complicated thing. And beating yourself up over failing at something you were never meant to do is just counterproductive," Zelretch rattled. "You were pulled into a mess you had no business being within ten feet of and made it further that anyone else could have."

Shirou hummed at the words. There was confidence in the old man's voice and Shirou could not agree, but he couldn't find in himself to disagree either. It seems his thoughts weren't as unjumbled as he hoped.

"What is going on? Why am I here?" Shirou asked seriously.

"That is difficult to explain, I'm afraid."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that your fight isn't over yet." Zelretch looked him with severity.

"My fight?" Shirou tilted his head questioningly.

"Yes," Zelretch nodded firmly. "There is still a battle to be fought for you, and _they_ will help explain it," Zelretch inclined his chin over Shirou's shoulder.

He turned around and he was certain that his jaw was hanging open again. Two tall beings, one of pure golden light with a crown of antlers, and the other of harsh darkness with a pair of vicious ram horns, stood apart from each other gazing down on him with two openings in their faces he could only assume were substitutes for their eyes. "Wha– bu–" and he was babbling again.

"Do you plan to have another meltdown boy?" the dark one snapped at him.

"Brother, please," the golden one said. "He has just been through something traumatic and been pulled into something just as momentous. It is to be expected that his emotions are not as controlled."

Shirou sputtered and turned back to Zelretch who simply smiled apologetically at him and shrugged.

Shirou turned back to the two.

"Tch," the dark one scoffed. "This boy is just a piece we are throwing in to keep the balance. We don't need to bother with all the theatrics."

"It is important that the boy know what he is walking into, if he is to have a chance. The balance cannot be restored if he falls too early in the fight," the golden one explained to his brother.

"What fight?" Shirou finally asked. "What am I up against?"

"The same being that you have always been against Shirou Emiya," the golden one sighed sadly.

Shirou's eyes widened and his fists shook. "_Avenger_," he growled. "But how? I destroyed the Grail and its contents. It can't be born ever."

"That isn't entirely true boy," Zelretch said carefully. "You did well, and prevented it from being birthed on your world but . . ."

"It can still manifest on another. _Ours_," the golden one's tone was heavy.

Shirou turned slowly back to the two being in the void. He was beginning to understand. "Then you two are . . ."

"We are gods, Shirou Emiya. I am the God of Light and my brother, the God of Darkness." Said brother inclined his chin.

"A_ real_ God of Darkness," the God of Darkness declared proudly.

"Gods . . . from another world." Shirou was dumbstruck to say the least. His life had never been normal but this far transcended anything he could have ever imagined for himself.

"Yes," the God of Light nodded. "The world my brother and I created has been accessed without our approval, by the creature you call Avenger."

"What?!" Shirou suddenly had much more focus as he latched on that particular topic.

The God of Darkness crossed arms. "Yes. That _disgusting slime_ managed to save a small piece of itself before your last attack was able to finish the job, and sent itself through time and space to the _Remnant _of our world."

"It would not be so problematic, had it not arrived precisely in the domain of the _enemy of humanity_," Light said.

"'Enemy of humanity'?" Shirou inclined his head.

"Yes. Had it landed anywhere else it would have died from exposure without something to sustain it. But the domain of humanity's enemy is filled with darkness and hate. It is ideal for it to continue its birthing process."

He was overwhelmed. This was too much at once. So, he decided to start with the easiest piece of information. Avenger had survived. Or at least a piece of it had and shunted itself to another world to escape Excalibur's light. Next, the precise location on that world would allow it for it be birthed and when that happened, the inhabitants of another world would have to face Shirou had.

It stirred something in him. Guilt yes, for if he had been stronger, Avenger would've been destroyed completely. But there was something else as well. A feeling that simply sitting out this fight would be unacceptable for Shirou Emiya. He had sacrificed more that he had to give to destroy Avenger. The creature that had tormented him and those he loved, and it still lived out there somewhere.

"Tell me more about this world," Shirou declared to the three beings with enough power to wipe him from existence with a thought.

Zelretch smiled. And even the gods seemed pleased despite the fact that it couldn't show on their faces.

"It's a hell of a tale boy, it would be better if we showed you." The old wizard said.

The God of Light held out a hand and the star platform around Shirou blended together in a whirlwind of color and energy until it fled and faded, and he was standing a vast field before a single tower. He turned to see a man charge inside, dressed in green and armor, wielding an elaborate staff with an emerald at the top.

Whoever this man was, watching him reminded Shirou of the night he summoned Saber. There something distinctly heroic about him.

But the was only the beginning of the tale.

Shirou followed it all very closely. Ozma's rescue of Salem, their profound love, Ozma's unceremonious passing, Salem's grief-induced actions, and the punishment the gods forced upon her for it.

To Shirou it seemed more like a divine prank.

Though, he was disturbed by how Salem manipulated the masses into rebelling against their creators only to lead the entire populace of the planet to extinction by the gods' wrath.

Shirou couldn't help but pity her. She was pathetic and tragic and sad all at once. And then came the moment of her corruption and Shirou was unbalanced by the resemblance Salem bore to _her_.

Shirou watched as she tormented the second of iteration of humanity brought to bear by the Gold of Light's "mercy."

But it was all a joke. They were doomed to fail.

Ozma was allowed to return but it was obvious to Shirou, that is was a small boon and the Relics like less of a gift and more a taunt or a challenge to humanity.

It was all one big joke.

Worse still, he was moved by it all. Something about the fates of Salem and Ozma resonated with Shirou and touched something inside him.

"So, Shirou Emiya," Light began. "Will you take up this task? Will you journey to an unfamiliar world to finish your battle?"

Shirou wanted to laugh. Now they were just patronizing him. They obviously didn't even need his consent, seeing as how they brought him here. But it didn't matter because they knew that he wouldn't refuse anyway. There was so much more he wanted to tell them. What he thought of their world and what he thought of _them_. But he decided against it. He had more pressing concerns after all.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"No, you don't," Darkness said bluntly.

Shirou scowled at him but the god simply seemed amused.

Light spoke again. "We took the liberty of restoring your mind and body. We even stabilized your connection to the Counter Guardian's limb, but I would caution you against being reckless with it. It is still the power of a higher-level being and must be treated with respect."

Shirou clenched his left hand. _His_ left hand. The god was telling the truth. The left arm now had Shirou's original complexion and the hard, rippling muscles of the Counter Guardian were replaced with the lean and sharp build of the rest of Shirou's body.

The arm of Archer was no longer the destructive tool it had been. As he felt the magic flowing through the magic circuits of the limb, he could already see more of Archer's weapons than he had ever been able to. More than that though, and perhaps more importantly was the knowledge. Shirou could sift through it almost as easily as his own memories. Tactics, experiences, even feelings; it was all open to him like some metaphysical encyclopedia.

Not to mention his own magic circuits were also restored and didn't feel like he'd fried them just recently. Magical energy flowed from his own circuits to the ones in Archer's arm unhindered. It was indeed potent. Whatever Shirou thought of their character, the power of these gods was very real.

Shirou clenched his left hand a few times. His mind was clearer than it been since the start of the Grail War. And he knew what he to do.

"I ask you again Shirou Emiya. Will you go to the Remnant of our world and face your foe again?" the God of Light asked him. Shirou had no choice in the matter, of course. They'd already patched him up. They didn't need his consent; this was all just a show. And he still had one thing that he needed.

"Yes, I will do it. But I have a request."

"A what?!" The God of Darkness now was angered. Not surprising really. Who was Shirou Emiya to ask anything of these being before them? "We didn't even have to give you _this much_, you miserable whelp! And now you've the gall to demand more?!"

"Yes. And I will not compromise on it for anything."

The God of Darkness looked like he wanted to turn him to dust then and there. The God of Light seemed perplexed more than anything else. As if he couldn't comprehend why Shirou was asking this. But even he seemed ready snap his fingers and send him on his way.

In the end it was Zelretch who stopped things before they erupted into something unnecessary.

"What is it you desire boy?" he asked with sympathetic eyes.

Shirou turned to the Old Man of the Jewels. "I don't suppose you can bring back the dead."

Both gods growled at that but Zelretch simply shook his head sadly.

He'd figured.

Shirou closed his eyes, and then opened them again. "In that case. I want you to save my sister," he said in a tone leaving no room for compromise.

Zelretch scratched his beard as he hummed. "Justeaze's descendant? Ah yes, she helped forge that copy of my sword, didn't she? She's a competent little thing. It would be a shame if she died because those stiff Germans didn't bother to do a proper job with her."

Shirou nodded solemnly. "I can't save her. I don't think I ever could have, but I don't want her to die yet. She deserves to live a full life, even if I can't be a part of it."

A great smiled appeared on the old wizard. "You've got yourself a deal boy. I've still got enough pull with the Mage's Association to make it happen."

"And will you tell her? Of what is happening?" Shirou asked carefully.

Zelretch's eyes widened for the briefest instant and then his smile was back. Small but reassuring. "Yes boy. I will tell her. You both deserve that much at least."

"Thank you," Shirou intoned. He felt a stinging in his eyes, and he had a feeling it wasn't dust. He couldn't save anyone. Sakura, Rin, and Fuji-nee were gone. But Illya could be saved. He wouldn't be there to see it. He wouldn't be there to enjoy it, but she would live, and she would move forward and find happiness. "Thank you," he said again.

The Old Man nodded deeply.

They turned back to the gods who looked like they'd calmed down.

"What must I do?" Shirou asked.

"Not die instantly," the God of Darkness snapped.

The God of Light's response was a bit more helpful. "It will be a difficult road for you. Sending you directly into the Domain of Darkness as you are would only result in your death. Instead we will send you somewhere else. You must seek Ozma and join his quest. This is a battle that neither of you can hope to fight alone and are intertwined in ways that are beyond anyone's understanding."

"I met Ozzy, a while back," Zelretch added flippantly. "Just tell him I sent you, and it should all be fine."

"Truthfully, we cannot see which form your foe will take," Light said. "You destroyed most of it and robbed it of its capacity to end humanity, at least on its own. But allied with Salem, there is no telling what will happen. It may test the people Remnant more than they may be prepared for."

"Basically, you'll have to figure it out on your own brat," Darkness snarled at him. "Don't expect any last-minute saves. You're not some 'chosen one.' Whether you succeed or die or some combination of the two is in your hands only."

Shirou digested the gravity of his situation. An unfamiliar world, unfamiliar enemies, a shadow war between the forces for good and chaos. It was something out of one of Fuji-nee's anime.

There was no going back from this. His old life would never come back. There weren't many things he would miss. But those that he would, would move on. And so, would he.

He had failed to save those he loved. He had cast aside his ideal to be a Hero of Justice and he did not regret it. But Avenger still lived. And he could not allow it to manifest.

"I'll do it. I will go to your world and finish what I started."

It was in every cell of his body. The momentum and feeling of responsibility to do something. He could not leave his task unfinished.

He turned back to Zelretch and nodded.

"Remember boy. Remember who your true enemy is."

Before Shirou could question what that meant, Zelretch smiled one last time, snapped his fingers, and in blur of light and colors, Shirou Emiya flew through infinity to his next battle.

% x % x %

The Old Man of the Jewels sat back in his chair with a sigh. "And there we go. You idiots happy now?"

"Don't push your luck you old vampire," the so-called God of Darkness snapped. "This is all your fault to begin with."

"Oh, calm down you big oaf," he snapped back. "Don't make this sound like some irreversible disaster. Besides, worst comes to worst, you'll just blow up the planet, won't you?" he added with a sneer.

"We would rather it not come to that, but yes, if the threat cannot be contained we will have no choice." The God of Light faced him fully. "Why did you grant the boy's request?"

"Because it's no skin off my nose to save one little girl."

"He would have to go to Remnant anyway. The odds of them being reunited are so slim they may as well be nonexistent. Is it not cruel to save her and yet be eternally separated from the one she loves?"

_Who are you to talk?_

Zelretch chuckled mirthlessly. "For all your power, you gods can be surprisingly thick. If you took a chance to actually get to know people, you'd see that sometimes proximity isn't the same as closeness. Simply knowing that someone is out there and pushing on, is enough to see you through."

"I do not understand," Light stated simply.

"Sounds like pointless drivel," Darkness added.

Zelretch sighed disappointedly. It was as he suspected.

"Well, nonetheless the issue is dealt with. Rest assured, if anything else crazy happens I'll let you know."

"See that you do. We shall take our leave now. Farewell Kaleidoscope," the golden god bade him.

With that, the two Brother Gods vanished in sparks of light.

"Finally. I thought they'd never leave," the Old Man sighed relieved into the vast expanse.

Gods were pains. But he'd rather not antagonize them more than he had to.

"Welp, better to get on the boy's request. There's a little girl who needs saving." Zelretch got up with a flourish. "Time to make a few calls."

% x % x %

Harbinger in its greatsword form swept out and the three young assailants jumped back to defend themselves. Qrow had come as fast as he could, but a crow could only fly so fast, and his legs carry him only so long.

Qrow growled under his breath. The faces of the three assailants were blurred.

Semblance probably. Annoying. He knew things were bad as soon the young woman in red spread out her arms and orange flames flickered around her blurred right eye. Qrow could swear she was smirking.

_Well fuck._

And then, everything went out the window.

There was a formation of flickering light and color above the young woman with Maiden powers, and then something fell on top of her, and she tumbled to the ground with a yelp. It would have been funny if it weren't so bizarre.

The blurring was gone on their faces.

He could see them clearly now.

But his eyes and mind were on something else. _What in the hell?_

"Cinder!" The green haired girl went to leader's side who was dusting herself off indignantly, and the three of them leapt back down the trail, cautiously observing the thing writhing on the dirt.

It was a boy in a simple t-shirt and jeans with red hair. He looked unremarkable and wouldn't have drawn any attention on a normal day, were it not for the fact he had just dropped on top of the Maiden's assailants in a weird flash of a light.

The boy groaned as he stood up. "Ahhh, what the hell?" The kid sounded annoyed. And he could speak properly. Good. The kid looked around him with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Another world, I'm actually on another world."

'What the hell' was right. So, he wasn't entirely lucid. Great.

The boy grabbed his skull and shook himself. It looked he trying to get his bearings straight. "Alright, another world. I need to find Ozma. And Salem, help fight Salem, okay," the kid rambled on.

But Qrow's eyes went wide. Salem. The kid knew about Salem.

The kid seemed to spot him finally. And his eyes went wide and panicked. Clearly, he realized he wasn't alone and everyone in the area had heard his rambling.

Everyone. Shit.

The assailants were still there down the trail.

He looked back to them and they seemed to have gathered their bearings as well, as the new Maiden shot a rather sizable fireball at him.

"Get down!" Qrow tackled the new red-head to the ground for his own safety.

The kid looked in the direction of the assailants. "Magic. She has magic, a lot of it." The boy breathed out seemingly in awe.

"Wait, how do you–" Qrow was interrupted as he dodged another fireball and scooped Amber his arms. The kid himself deftly rolled out of the way and instantly leapt to his feet.

Qrow placed Amber behind him gently while readying his greatsword again. He leveled a glare at his opponents. The one with powers seemed particularly enraged.

She sent another beam of fire at them. He stood protectively over Amber, hoping his Aura would be enough to take it.

But then, the kid, the damn kid, stepped forward. He held out his arm, clasped with the other.

"Kid! get ba–"

"Rho Aias!" He didn't know what the kid said, but some sort of grand pink shield of light formed in front of them. A grand barrier in the image of a pink four-petaled flower and the flames were stopped cold in the tracks.

Qrow was certain his mouth was hanging open. Seriously, what in the _hell _was going on!

There was no time to think about it. The lead assailant charged forth wielding a pair mecha-shift dual swords and in the kid's hands, in a flash of turquoise light, a pair of exotic black and white short falchions appeared and he met the young woman head-on in flurry of sparks and marital prowess that even Qrow found impressive.

Qrow himself didn't waste time. He ran in to help the boy only to be forced to block a kick from that silver-haired kid.

Qrow growled.

The green-haired girl came in next and attacked Qrow with a flurry of fast and lethal attacks with a pair of dual green kama. Qrow blocked all of the attacks and kicked her away before attacking the other boy. He dodged all of Harbinger's swings but Qrow seized his opportunity to slam his fist in the boy's face before following up with knee to his stomach. Both were on the ground and neutralized. They were tired and aching from their battle in the Maiden. They had no business fighting anymore anyway

Qrow wasted no time in jumping into the air to get the angle on their leader and swung down into the duel between her and that kid. She kicked the kid away and blocked his attack, pushing him back. He looked to the kid who had regained his bearings. They nodded to one another and attacked again.

Their opponent was skilled without a doubt. Trained well.

Their own attack was uncoordinated but effective. The kid's attacks were fast and aggressive and Qrow used the reach of Harbinger to push her back to force her to put herself at risk to get in a strike.

The kid fought with a grace and ease that bespoke of vast experience. That was good, for it meant Qrow didn't have to waste energy protecting him.

The woman fought very efficiently and held her own. Her technique nearly flawless and precise and deadly. She was fast and light on her feet, but precise and heavy in her blows.

The dance of death continued, the two sides leaping a dodging across the path trying to get the angle on each other.

Qrow and the boy slipped in a rhythm of sorts where his impromptu partner engaged the woman in an exchange of skill and Qrow would blindside her with sweeps from Harbinger.

And it was working. They were restricting her position and limiting her ability to escape. They could win this.

But the woman was growling. She was growing impatient.

Qrow's eyes widened then. All went to hell.

There was a look anger on the young woman's face as she swept her arms and he and the kid were blown back by an impossibly powerful gust of wind as if a tornado erupted between them.

They both were sent flying and hit the ground hard.

Qrow was the first to get himself together as the dust settled. He got up groaning. He reoriented himself as he looked for the assailant, but she was gone. Along with her lackeys.

He then spotted the red-head still on the ground and ran over to him. "Hey kid. You still in one piece?"

"I– I think so." He sat up shaking his head. "What was that? I've never seen wind manipulation of that magnitude done so casually. At least not in a normal person."

Qrow tilted his head. _This kid makes no sense._

% x % x %

'_Don't die instantly,' they said_.

If they didn't want him to die instantly then why had they thrown him into the middle of fight? That seemed counterintuitive. But still, it had been an education.

The few blows that he'd scored on the woman had pushed her back but hadn't cut her. There seemed to be some sort of tight but dense bounded field surrounding her frame. And the man who had fought her alongside him had the same ability.

Was it common here? He had had to adjust accordingly. Shirou's own body was covered in scrapes and shallow cuts, only kept from being lethal by his reinforcements.

He hadn't gotten a chance to focus on their opponent's allies, but they seemed to have a similar ability, but it didn't manifest itself too well. He could only assume they were exhausted given how easily they had fallen.

The next thing Shirou had noticed, was that woman was _good_. Her technique was as exquisite as it was deadly, and she was faster and stronger than Shirou had expected. He had long since learned in the Grail War that the size of one's opponent didn't determine strength, but that kind strength demonstrated by the woman didn't come easily nor casually.

The second he laid his eyes upon her weapons he had become confused. He understood her fighting style immediately, but its history was blurred. It probably had something to with the fact that _it could shift into a bow_. But her name, or at least the one she used now, was Cinder Fall. That might be useful.

A cursory glance at his circumstantial ally's weapon, Harbinger, revealed that it could mechanically turn into gun and a scythe. Was it normal for weapons to have multiple forms? Because that was just weird.

Nonetheless, he could smell magic in the air. The woman had it. It smelled of ash and cinders. The man also had a miniscule amount. It smelled of old bird. And there was the unconscious woman, her magic smelled of grass and trees. And their opponent's allies did not give off any magical scent. He found that strange, given the apparently common ability to summon up some kind of dense bounded field as a form of invisible armor.

The way the woman casually manipulated the elements was also disturbing. No incantation, no set-up. The elements bent to her will with a mere thought. Dangerous.

And then, she was gone after unleashing that tornado, likely to cover the escape of herself and her allies.

And he was now talking to the man who had remained. His weapon's history revealed that the man's name was Qrow Branwen. He was dressed oddly. A grey shirt and small red cape down his back. He had swept-back hair and red eyes and reeked of alcohol. It was like something out of a video game.

Shirou had just remarked offhandedly on the casual wind manipulation that their opponent demonstrated, and the man seemed at a loss for words.

Luckily, Qrow Branwen had finally settled on an easier topic for discussion

The man shook his head. "Alright, let's start small. What's your name kid?"

"Shirou, Shirou Emiya," he replied evenly.

"'Shirou' huh? Yeah, I have a buddy named Shiro down in Mistral. You from around there?"

"I have never heard of Mistral," Shirou said directly.

"Yeah. Of course, you haven't. Why not." Qrow muttered to himself as pinched his eyes.

"And you are?" Shirou prompted for show.

The man hesitated. "Name's Qrow kid. Qrow Branwen," he replied after a moment. He wasn't unguarded, however.

Well, at least the man trusted him enough to share his name. But this conversation was going nowhere, very quickly. Of course, considering neither of knew what to say, it was to be expected.

Then Qrow's widened. "Shit. Amber!" He ran back on to the path over the where the unconscious woman was. Qrow fretted over her, checking her pulse and her breathing.

Shirou himself approached warily. The young woman had olive skin, short brown hair in a bob-cut, and was dressed in a white blouse, and elaborate brown vest with pieces of bronze armor over her body.

And there was scarring on her face. As if she had been burned. It was concentrated on the left side of her face.

He knelt down as Qrow began to panic. "She's barely breathing. I'll call a transport to pick her up."

He pulled out a device that vaguely remined Shirou of cellphone, tapped it few times and sent away. "Transport will be here. It's gonna take time, but if they want to stay off the grid there's nothing else for it."

"Is this woman important to you?" Shirou asked after a moment.

Qrow looked at him almost confused and them thoughtful. "Well, sort of. I know her but we were never too close. She _is_ important though. To a lot of people. For better or for worse." He sounded tired as he finished.

Shirou looked the woman over. Her breathing was as shallow as Qrow made it out to be and there was a ghastly wound on her back. It looked like she'd been hit by an arrow. The telltale rise and fall of chest non-existent and her pulse was far too weak.

This was bad.

"Is it because of her magic?" Shirou asked suddenly.

Qrow looked at him wide eyes and his expression suddenly became serious. "Okay kid. How do you even know about that?"

Shirou tilted his head. That's right. The gods had taken magic from these people. And only two people alive were supposed to have it as far as he knew. And this woman, Amber was not one of them and nor was Qrow Branwen.

"You have magic too," Shirou said to him. He watched as the man backed away and his stance lowered slightly. A hand resting on the hilt of Harbinger. Shirou continued undeterred. "It's miniscule compared to this woman's, but it's there. Without a doubt."

"What the hell are you?" There was threat in the man's voice.

Shirou thought for a moment and decided that he needed to unbalance the man. "I can sense magic, or any supernatural phenomena for that matter," he replied innocently. It had the intended effect.

"You can _what?_" Confusion. Perfect.

"I can–"

"I heard you the first time!" Qrow snapped. "I meant _how._"

"That's complicated."

"'Complicated' my–!"

"We need to save this woman first."

"Don't change the damn subject! And I told you a transport is on its way."

"And who is sending it?"

"I'll keep that to myself for now," the man sneered.

Shirou leveled a stern gaze at him and continued with his tactic. "Magic isn't common from what I understand. And there should be only two beings in this world capable of using it in any capacity. I can only assume one or both of them have something to do with you, this woman, and her assailant having it as well."

Qrow's eyes narrowed. But he also looked worried. So, Shirou was on the right path it seemed.

Shirou hadn't gleaned much of the man's history from his glance at Harbinger, but his actions said much about his loyalties. "I'm going to assume you don't work for the one known as Salem."

"Not in a million years," Qrow replied instantly. In fact, he sounded almost offended by the insinuation. _Now, we're getting somewhere._

"So. You work for Ozma."

Qrow blinked as his expression became confused once more. "Oz_pin_?"

Shirou furrowed his brow. He had been told that Salem's enemy was called Ozma, and this man before him obviously was opposed to Salem. Had Ozma changed his name? It made sense, given that he reincarnates.

"I suppose so. Can you take me to him?"

Qrow dropped his guard but the hostility was still there. "I can, but why should I?"

"Because, I was told to seek him out," Shirou said honestly. "I have a mission that I need to accomplish, and it intertwines with his. I was told that we would be able to help each other."

"And what mission is that?"

"I'd like discuss that with your leader first."

"Yeah. You're gonna have to do better than that."

Shirou locked eyes with the man. He'd rather not break into a fight and he needed to meet this Ozpin, whom Shirou was sure had to be Ozma. Shirou sighed and spoke again, "The enemy has unwittingly acquired a new ally of sorts, that can turn the tide of this game in her favor. Maybe permanently. I have a history with this entity and was chosen to join this fight because of it."

Qrow's eye went wide. "What kind of entity?" he asked warily.

"The inhuman, wipe-out-all-of-humanity kind."

Qrow's eyes narrowed. "Like some kind of super-grimm?"

"Worse. _Much_ worse."

Qrow just looked skeptical. Shirou didn't blame him. His story would have sounded ridiculous to his own ears if he hadn't lived through it already. "And why the hell should I believe you?"

A valid question. Luckily, Shirou had an answer. "Because, I can save her." Shirou gestured to the unconscious woman.

Qrow blinked at him. "Come again."

"I can save her," Shirou repeated. "You said she is important. And I think you'd rather have her alive and well, rather than unconscious and likely eventually dead."

They both knew it was true. She was on death's door and there wasn't much that could be done. Which made Shirou's offer all the more valuable.

Shirou and Qrow locked glares for a moment. Which would crack first?

"And how do you plan save her?" Qrow finally asked with no small amount of suspicion.

The fact he was even entertaining the notion meant Shirou's assessment was correct. This woman was important and needed to be fully functioning.

"I have a powerful healing agent. It was once used to bring me back from the brink of death. It can do the same for her." Now, that was something Shirou wasn't a hundred percent certain about, but it was the only card he had to play. And though he was loathe to part with Avalon, in the end it was a tool.

Qrow chuckled mirthlessly. "Holding my ally's life over my head as a hostage? That's cold kid."

"I know."

A moment passed.

Finally, Qrow sighed. "Fine. Work your magic," he said sardonically.

Shirou nodded and got to work.

Shirou knelt and brought his hands to his chest. The woman's strength was failing, and her magic felt torn. There something _wrong_ with her. Whatever those assailants did to her was fundamentally _wrong_. He concentrated on what lay within him. The ultimate healing agent which Kiritsugu used to save him so many years ago. It had to have enough power to do _this_.

Shirou had cast aside his ideals to save the one he loved most. But he failed there. He tried to destroy the being that was responsible for her suffering, but it still lived. That was why he was on Remnant. To complete his task.

And not to mention, it was too much for him to leave someone to die callously. Whether he was a hero or not was irrelevant, for some propensities were too deeply ingrained into him. Even Archer at his worst always tried to make sure people didn't die needlessly.

It was the same for Shirou Emiya.

In golden brightness, a brilliant and grand sheath materialized from his chest and into his hands. A sheath of pure gold, decorated with blue enamel, and engraved with lettering of the fae.

"Holy . . ." Qrow breathed in awe.

_That's right._

Avalon, the Everdistant Utopia. The greatest Noble Phantasm of the King of Knights that made her nigh-unkillable in life. It could heal any and all ailments so long as it was supplied with her prana. She was no longer here, and that fact brought a certain sadness to Shirou, but that did not mean she could not help. Residual traces of Saber's magical energy still filled the Holy Relic.

It was enough when Kiritsugu used it to save him that fateful night so long ago, and it would have to be enough now.

Shirou allowed the Sheath to hover over Amber's prone form and willed it to sink into her. And sink it did. It was beautiful sight. It glowed a brilliant gold lowered itself and without any aid nor injury it sank into Amber's body. She herself lay uninjured and undisturbed.

Avalon now lay within her, and he could only hope it did the job. Qrow meanwhile stood there with a dumbstruck expression.

For a few moments there was nothing.

Amber was as still as ever.

_Had it failed? _The thought made him panic for some reason.

And then he saw it. The rise and fall of Amber's chest. Her breathing increased and stabilized.

Qrow rushed over to her side and placed to fingers to her neck.

"I don't believe it. Her pulse is normal, she's breathing normally. All her wounds and those burns — it's like they were never there." Qrow looked back at Shirou in equal parts awe and fear. Good. "Kid. Where in the hell did you come from? What are you?"

Shirou gathered as much seriousness as he could muster. What was the harm? "I am a mage from a parallel dimension, sent here by a wizard who watches over the multiverse." Shirou wore a dead serious _smirk_ as he said this.

Qrow blinked at him.

And then blinked at him again.

And again.

He was still and unmoving for a long moment. Shirou wondered if he hadn't shut down completely. That was bad because Shirou needed the man in possession of his senses.

Then, Qrow pulled out his flask and took several long swigs.

% x % x %

% x % x %

Thank you for reading. Please feel free to comment and leave constructive criticism.

A/N: I decided to start this fic after reading _Heroes, Dreams, and Destiny _by, _Lord of Penguin_, as well as _Noctis de Cadere, Noctis de Hiems _by, _spiderslayer42_. Both of these fics have influenced this one, so if you see an similar ideas, know that the credit goes to those writers, not to me. Be sure to check them out.


	2. Volume 1: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ or _Fate/Stay Night_

% x % x %

% x % x %

Pain.

Pain and agony.

Pain and agony and wrongness.

It felt so utterly _wrong_.

That _thing_ on her face. Her soul invaded and smothered and violated.

She didn't want to die. She _didn't_ want to die.

That woman in red. Her vile smile of triumph. Reaching out for and—

"Ahhhh!" Amber jolted awake, sweating and panting for breath. She brought her hands to her face, to her chest, arms. She was alive. She was alive.

"Welcome back to the world of the living," a familiar voice beside her drawled. He still smelled alcohol. But he wore a relieved smile.

"Qrow? What– What's going on?" Amber put her hand through her hair. "There was an attack and they– they—" Amber hugged herself. "— _did something_ to me."

Qrow's eyes were patient and the nodded. "Don't worry, you're safe now. We're headed back to Beacon. You can rest up there and we'll talk when you feel up to it."

Amber took in her surroundings. She was in a simple cot in her old clothes which were still matted with dirt and dried blood. Based on the light rocking sensations, she assumed they were in the air. Likely a bullhead or airship. It was a small compartment, likely in the back.

Qrow got up to leave.

"_Wait_," Amber almost pleaded abruptly. "How did you save me? I was sure I was dead after . . . what they did."

Qrow looked away almost sadly. "You damn near were. I was certain we we'd lost you but . . . we had some . . . _unique_ help." He seemed somewhat out of it.

"'Unique' how?"

"That's, well . . ." The man chuckled strangely. "Complicated. Very, very complicated." Qrow sounded tired.

"Someone else was there. He helped fight back the bitch and her sidekicks. They bailed and are probably runnin' around out there somewhere," Qrow said.

That made her shudder.

"Who was it? That helped?"

"Some kid, around your age. Maybe a bit younger. And get this, he knew about Salem, and wants to meet with Oz. He's been real cagey about some things, but what he's told me—" Qrow chuckled. "— it's _out of this world_. God, I can't believe that's the best way to describe it," Qrow shook his head tiredly, as he took a sip from his flask.

Amber was just confused now as she looked at the huntsman incredulously.

"Either way, he was the one saved you. But don't worry about it right now. I'm sure Oz'll sort it all out, and it'll all make sense." Then he added under his breath, "I hope."

Amber tilted her head inquisitively. Now Qrow was just being bizarre.

"Can I talk to him? The one who save me?"

Qrow scratched his head and looked to be thinking about it. "No. No, I think we should be careful around him. You're still not at a hundred percent, and I want to avoid getting too close to the kid."

"I feel fine."

"You're not," Qrow said firmly. "And you know it. You need to take it slow. We don't what happened to you and until we're sure, we can't risk you."

Amber scowled at him. "Right," she snorted.

Qrow sighed. "He's being given a meeting with Oz in exchange for saving you. Normally, I'd tell him bugger off. But he knows things that he shouldn't. And at any rate, after what he did, I'm sure Oz wants to meet him too."

Amber brought a hand to her face, where _that thing_ had latched on.

She turned to look at Qrow with a troubled expression.

"What exactly did he do to save me? Was it some kind of semblance or . . .?"

"I'm not sure _what_ I saw, Amber," he replied distantly. "I got no clue what's going on. We need to play it safe for now. Let Oz take a look at all this and see what he has to say."

Amber looked down. "Do you think this person might be a threat?"

Qrow didn't answer right away. "No. No, I don't think so. But he's steeped deep in something we don't understand. We've already got Salem breathing down our necks, and that's enough of a headache on its own. We can't take on anymore without knowing what we're walking into."

Meaning without Ozpin's approval. Amber could read between the lines. Qrow always put so much faith in Ozpin's word. Not that she disagreed. The old man was the best person to judge the situation they were in.

"Just take it easy." Qrow offered a smile. "You're not in any danger, so you can rest. We'll get back to Beacon and then figure out our next move."

"Right." Amber nodded slowly.

Qrow then walked out the small room, leaving Amber alone with her thoughts.

It was normal at first. A ride through the Vale outback and then, in an instant, everything had been changed.

Her powers felt so much more distant now that she reached for them. She couldn't grab hold of them like she used to, as if they were denying her.

It wasn't right.

Nothing was right.

% x % x %

The bullhead — as they called it — was a rather fascinating contraption. Its build and design seemed fantastical, but it was without a doubt practical. With both a hovering and jet function it was a multipurpose piece of machinery that Shirou couldn't help but marvel it.

Privately of course. He avoided letting himself slip more than he had and kept his face as unexpressive as possible at his new surroundings.

The pilot and Qrow had loaded the unconscious Amber onto the aircraft where they lay her to rest in compartment at the back.

Qrow had come back to talk the pilot about something in hushed voices and then went back to Amber's compartment to watch over her.

He didn't trust Shirou. Shirou did not blame him, for he wouldn't trust himself either at the moment. A strange boy, arriving in a strange way, saying strange things, and knowing things he shouldn't ought to raise more than a few eyebrows. The fact that Qrow was taking him to his boss only meant that man did not see Shirou as immediate enemy.

Shirou could work with that. He needed to get these people to trust him and he didn't want to approach from a position of outright antagonism.

He decided to tap into Archer's memories to see how to deal with people and organization that didn't exactly see him a completely favorable light. Not that Archer had often worked with other people, but he had to get people cooperative with him when they didn't like him. Shiro could use some of the now.

Qrow came and sat down across from him. "She woke up for a bit. Spooked, but considering what happened to her, it's not surprising." The man to sip from his flask. "I told her to rest a bit more. She says she's fine but it's obvious she's not."

"I see. I'm glad it worked." Shirou spoke more to himself than Qrow.

"So, what did you _do_ to her exactly?" Qrow asked.

"I implanted a mystical sheath, that in the hands of its original owner was capable of healing any and all ailments. As long as the owner's magical energy flows through it, it can do it for anyone. There was enough residual magical energy to heal her, but now inert; useless."

Qrow took a longer drink from his flask. "Right, sure. And how did you get something like that?"

"My dad. He used it save my life after a terrible fire ten years ago."

"And how did _he_ get it?"

"From the family that hired him to fight a mystical battle royale on their behalf." That last one, Shirou had received from Archer's memories. He had made it his business after his own iteration of the Fifth Grail War to learn as much about Kiritsugu as he could.

"Gah! You know what, no more questions!" Qrow ran a hand through his scalp. "My brain cells are dying from trying decide if you're serious or just fucking with me."

"Can't it be both?" Shirou asked cheekily.

Qrow's response was to glare at him. "I don't like you," he said with narrowed eyes.

Shirou chuckled lightly. He honestly wasn't sure what had come over him recently. He usually kept his cruder thoughts to himself or tried to word them in a gentler manner. But ever since the connection to Archer's arm had stabilized, he no longer felt the need to do so. As if the burden of politeness no longer seemed as significant. Perhaps it was the trauma.

The rest of the ride was quiet.

Qrow sat apart from him and was tapping his communications device from earlier which was apparently referred to as a scroll. Weird.

If it were anything like a cellphone, he was either playing a game or more likely, sending a message to his boss about what had happened. He wondered what the message would say. Shirou briefly considered asking but decided that Qrow wasn't in a very talkative mood and if Shirou started poking too much, it would antagonize the man even further and strain their trust even more.

So, all Shirou could do was stare out the window.

It was quite an experience. He could admit that he had never been on an airplane in his life. Kiritsugu would often travel but had always told him that he couldn't bring him along. This made his first time flying particularly special given that he was in the skies above another world.

When the plane began to descend and the clouds parted, Shirou could not contain his awe. Below them was a great and wide structure of towers and courtyards. Like a castle out of an artist's imagination. Grey and pristine, it was magnificent and rich and powerful. Yes, power was the greatest sense that Shirou got from the view. And they were descending towards it.

"Quite a sight huh?" Qrow drawled as came up beside him. "I went studied there for four years and still come for work, and I never get tired of it." The man sounded almost wistful but Shirou wasn't really paying attention.

"I've never seen anything like it," Shirou said absently.

"Is that right?" Qrow sounded somewhat surprised but more intrigued than anything else. "Well, you'll be seeing it up close and personal soon kid."

Shirou continued to gaze at the great complex. It truly was a sight behold.

He finally sat back and recentered himself. They were landing soon and Shirou needed all of his senses with him.

% x % x %

'Asset attacked but now secure. Queen's pawns retreat. New players.'

'Names?'

'One. Shirou Emiya. Wants to meet.'

Qrow had tapped out. Ozpin meanwhile had gotten to work on figuring out anything he could about this 'Emiya,' and assigning Glynda to it as well. He would assume based on the name that the person in question was Mistralian, but what he was doing in the Vale outback and how he stumbled upon the attack on Amber was anyone's guess. Qrow hadn't mentioned how Emiya had gotten there but that was for the best. Scrolls weren't always the safest method of communication, so they had to be careful over what they exchanged.

Ozpin's mind had been rapidly considering and rejecting possible explanations.

He made their way over the school's landing platform with mug of cocoa alongside with Glynda as side to greet Qrow, Amber, and this mysterious Emiya.

The bullhead landed with grace and great rush of wind, opening up and deploying its ramp.

Qrow and Amber were the first to exit, the latter being supported by the former, though she didn't seem to be happy about it.

Ozpin for his part, did nothing to contain his genuine relief at seeing them.

"Amber." He hurried up to his former. "I am glad to see you are still with us. When I heard of the attack I– well I'm glad in the end we didn't lose you." Ozpin his offered his most sympathetic smile.

Amber smiled — albeit slightly forcedly — as she separated herself from Qrow who sauntered off to stand with Glynda. "Yes well, I had some help."

"So, I've heard. And where is our mysterious hero?" Ozpin prompted.

At that, Qrow whistled out to the bullhead. "That's your cue kid."

Ozpin turned to the aircraft with purpose.

A boy strode off. Red hair and dressed in a plain t-shirt and jeans. Hardly remarkable. The boy would blend in with any crowd and no one would ever expect him to be anything more than he appeared to be. Ozpin observed him. Emiya moved with a grace and measuredness that bespoke of training and experience. It was difficult to tell exactly what they were dealing with, but it was not someone who didn't know what they were doing.

There seemed to be a degree of wonder in his eyes. The headmaster noticed his gaze subtly survey his surroundings. Likely his first time at Beacon. His nose twitched as smelling something and the boys gaze landed on Ozpin himself. Ozpin offered his own back and the boy gave a small smile. Cordial and non-threatening.

Ozpin took that as his cue to disengage from Amber and walked up to Emiya and offered his hand and the boy took with a firm grip. "You must be Mr. Emiya. Qrow told me about you and how you saved our Amber. I do not have the words to express my gratitude to you." Ozpin was honest about that last part. Amber's rescue and continued survival was a great boon given how precarious their position in the war was.

"There is no need for that. I couldn't abandon someone in danger right in front of me," the boy replied with a barest hint of sadness. Strange.

"That is quite noble of you. Many would not share such sentiments."

"I don't suppose they would. But I've always been one to go against the grain," he offered with a smile.

Ozpin nodded. "Well, I shall thank you again." Time to move to issue at hand. "I believe Qrow told me you wished to meet with me?"

Emiya's face became serious. "That's correct. That is, if you are the one called Ozma."

Ozpin eyes widened and was sure his mouth was opened slightly in shock. Ozma. His first name from so long ago, known only to his adversary which no one uttered since their falling-out. Ozpin could admit that he had almost forgotten what it sounded like.

"How do you know that name?" Ozpin asked slowly.

"So, you _are _him. I was sent here by Zelretch."

Ozpin dropped his mug of cocoa and it shattered on the ground. Now, there was name he was even more surprised to here.

Qrow and Glynda wore shocked expenses to the side no doubt unprepared for their leader's loss of composure.

Ozpin didn't care. He grabbed the boy's shoulders. "Zelretch! He's still alive? But I thought– and it's been so long."

"Yes, he's alive. Why wouldn't he be?" the boy asked with calm.

Ozpin the caught himself as Emiya gently removed the headmaster hands off his person

"It's been centuries. I thought he had passed but . . ." Now Ozpin was completely at a loss for words. Those around him were also surprised and no doubt unnerved by his display.

Ozpin took a deep breath to steady himself. "Amber." Ozpin turned to the Fall Maiden. "Go inside to the infirmary and rest up." He turned to his two lieutenants. "You two makes sure she gets the attention she needs."

"Yes Ozpin," Glynda replied in swiftness.

"Uh, right." Qrow complied with perplexed look.

"I feel fine Ozpin. I don't need—"

"Amber," Ozpin to cut her off. "Please."

The girl looked like she wanted to argue. "Fine," she replied with a sigh and a last confused look as himself and Emiya before allowing herself to be led inside by Glynda and Qrow.

Ozpin turned back to Emiya who had been looking that entire exchange with a look that conveyed something between confusion and amusement.

"Please, join me in my office." Ozpin finally said heavily. "We have much to discuss, and I need another cup of cocoa."

"So, you have that here too, huh?" Emiya said almost whimsically. "I wonder what else is the same between our worlds?"

Very, _very_ much to talk about.

% x % x %

Beacon was a rather gentle piece of architecture. A sense of balance pervaded its design and layout, making one feel at ease despite the sheer grandness of it all. And it was a school from what Shirou understand. The one where Qrow trained from what little he gathered.

Ozpin was leading them to his office which was at the top of the highest tower of Beacon, just beneath an array of lights and clockwork.

The headmaster had been silent the entire walk, only chiming in to steer him correctly.

They took an elevator and came into a great and rather elaborate room. In the ceiling were embedded fully moving pieces clockwork and the great window behind what he assume was the man's desk also had a great clock into it. It was certainly busiest personal office he'd ever seen. The clock theme in particular caught his attention. The man's desk was in the form a great arc, and the chair seemed to be made of gears. It was bizarre but full points for creativity.

"Please, take a seat," Ozpin directed him in front of his desk where Shirou sat in a chair before going over to the side to pour himself what he could only assume was another cup of cocoa.

"Would you also like one?" the man asked somewhat distractedly.

"No, it's alright," Shirou tried declining politely. Ozpin walked over with two cups anyway and set one down in front of Shirou as he sat across from him. Shirou was more a tea person but he took a sip anyway for politeness.

There was an awkward silence that passed between where neither knew where to begin. Shirou wanted to give Ozpin the lead, given how this was technically his domain and also wanted to see what the man actually knew.

Finally, Ozpin let out as sigh before chuckling emptily. "I have no idea where to begin. So, I suppose we should properly introduce ourselves."

Ozpin cleared his throat. "I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"My name is Shirou Emiya, and I don't have any credentials I can offer. In fact, I haven't even graduated high school where I'm from."

"Where you are from." Ozpin shook his head. "So, you have high schools in your world as well?"

"Yeah, we do. I was in my second year of high school before I was sent here."

"I see. Forgive me, but your bearing suggests someone with a bit more experience under his belt."

"Well, I haven't exactly lived a conventional life. Even by the standards of my world."

"I would say so. Since I doubt Zelretch would've chosen someone conventional to send across infinity."

"I don't know. The man has a reputation on my world as having a rather poor sense of humor with a penchant for rather extreme practical jokes."

Ozpin chuckled. "Yes, that does sound like him. So, he visits your world often? Because he only came here once, and that was centuries ago. Frankly, I sometimes think I dreamt the whole thing up."

"No. But my world was his home world. Or at least an iteration of it. So, he has still has something of a presence, if a distant one."

There was calm between the two now. Shirou could feel both himself and the headmaster easing into the conversation more and more.

"You and he come from the same world? Truly?" Ozpin actually seemed somewhat interested in it. "And what kind of thoughts do his birth people have of him?"

"Well, first you have to understand that those who are involved in mystical matters do so in secret. There is a whole society of us, but we are by far a minority and frankly dwindling. Zelretch himself is renowned for being the wielder of the Second Magic. The power that lets him observe and traverse parallel universes. He is also one of the greatest magi of the modern age."

"'Magi'?"

"Plural for magus. That's what we call a practitioner of magecraft."

"I see," Ozpin hummed. "And Zelretch is considered to be a magus of a particularly high caliber I wage?."

"The highest."

"Fascinating," Ozpin said. "Truly fascinating. When Zelretch came here so long ago, he dodged every question about his world, claiming it to be dismal. We mostly talked about the state of things on this world as they were at the time, while he told me tales of the many worlds he had visited. I thought the man insane, but he was very convincing." Ozpin shuddered a moment. "He showed me things that left no doubt as to the existence of the multiverse. I have never had an experience like it since," Ozpin finished wistfully.

Shirou leaned back and folded his arms. "Why did you think he was dead?"

"Well, it's been centuries and I never heard from him again. I assumed the ages claimed him as they do all. But I suppose it is different on your world."

"Not really. Zelretch is just unique given his abilities. And he hasn't been completely human for a long time, as I understand it."

"Is that so?"

Shirou nodded. He didn't really know the details and much of what he knew was gleaned from Archer's memories who had only the scant interaction with the Kaleidoscope in his years as a Counter Guardian.

Ozpin had long since put down his mug. He tapped his desk absently for a moment and then looked again at Shirou with purpose. "And what makes _you_ unique, Shirou Emiya? Why did Zelretch send you here?"

"That is a very long story," Shirou said carefully. They were entering the heart of the matter now and he couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. "I think we should first talk about what I was told about this world and then I'll tell you where I come in."

Ozpin looked into Shirou's eyes for a moment. He seemed apprehensive. Ozpin was no longer the one leading the conversation. There was a balance now and it made both just a little on the edge.

"Very well." Ozpin finally nodded.

Shirou nodded back. "When Zelretch found me, the gods of this world were there as well."

"Oh? And why might that be?" The man had stiffened and seemed almost hostile for a split second.

"They were giving me a job to do, and I will tell what that it is soon." Shirou said undeterred.

Ozpin's posture loosened slightly. "Please, continue."

"They told me — showed me — your past with Salem. How you saved her and then fell in love. What she tried to do when you passed away, and the punishment the gods gave her for it."

"You know all of that?" Ozpin looked almost frightened.

"I do. I know she tried to kill the gods by rallying the people with promises of power, and that's when the first iteration of humanity was wiped out, with her as the only survivor due to her inability to die. The current populace of this world is the second iteration from what I understand, incapable of using magic. Or at least what you call magic."

Now Ozpin looked genuinely spooked and haunted. Shirou had no intention of stopping though.

"I know how she became corrupted in a manner similar to the grimm and has since been using them to terrorize the people. I know of the Relics that the gods left behind, and of the task and burden they assigned to you," Shirou finished. He looked his counterpart straight in the eye. He had no reason to look away and he would not.

"You know all that." It wasn't a question and the man sounded both awed and scared. As if he wasn't fully there at the moment. "You know all that. Then, you know the futility of it all. The madness of it all. These are things I haven't shared with any of my allies."

That got Shirou's attention. "None?"

"It's torn me away from too many of them over the centuries, that I thought it best to keep it all hidden. They would panic when they realize that Salem cannot be killed and either betray me to her or simply abandon the fight altogether. It didn't happen always but . . ."

"Enough that you don't want take any more chances," Shirou finished for him.

"False hope is better than no hope," Ozpin said quietly.

Shirou hummed in response. He couldn't say he disagreed. It was a cruel lie but for some, the truth might seem crueler. And there was an entire population of planet at stake.

For a while, they sat in silence. Shirou drank in the headmaster's emotions as they showed themselves. Shame, guilt, fear, sadness, bitterness, regret. All things Shirou Emiya was far too familiar with.

"Well, I know your big secret, so it's only fair I tell mine," Shirou offered.

The man seemed to be shaken out of something. "Oh, of course."

Shirou nodded and took a deep breath. "In order for you to fully understand the situation, you need to know some history of my world."

"Very well. You have my full attention." Ozpin nodded.

"Centuries ago, three of Zelretch's pupils got together and created a ritual meant to grant them access to the Root." Shirou noted Ozpin's perplexity. "Akasha." Shirou prompted.

"Do you mean the Akashic Records?" Ozpin asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. Wait, you know about that? Did Zelretch tell you?"

"No. But it is a metaphysical concept that philosophers have studied for ages on this world. I myself have never had cause to believe in it, but I suppose I shall have to now," Ozpin mused. He motioned for Shirou to continue.

"Well, the ritual involved manifesting something known as the Holy Grail. A supposedly all-powerful wish granter, but it really is just a cup with a near infinite supply of magical energy. When completely filled, it would automatically open a path to Akasha, but even if it isn't totally full, it was capable of granting any wish with its energy."

Ozpin's eyes were wide now. "Incredible. Dangerous, but incredible."

Shirou shrugged. "The vessel for the grail was always alive and generally sentient."

Ozpin's eyes widened as he realized the implications. "A human? They used a human. That seems callous. Even if it is for this wish-granter."

"Most magi don't care for morals. They are simply interested in the results. No matter how destructive or vulgar, only so long as they can continue their research."

"And these were Zelretch's pupils?" Ozpin sounded appropriately disgusted. "I always believed him to be a man some moral character, if not laced with a twisted sense of humor. I never thought his students could be so . . . so . . ." Ozpin was at a loss for words. Shirou didn't blame him.

"Well, to be fair he viewed two of them to be fundamentally evil, and never considered them to be successors. And at any rate, the vessel was traditionally a homunculus. An artificial human being."

"And that is supposed to make it better?" Ozpin scoffed.

"For most magi it would. The first vessel was named Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern and it was actually her plan in the first place. Her compatriots, Nagato Tohsaka and Makiri Zolgen provided the location and starting materials necessary. The entire process was overseen by Zelretch himself."

"Is that right?" Ozpin was leaning forward now. He shook his head as if trying to shake something loose. Ozpin was disturbed. That was good. It meant Shirou had a better understanding of the headmaster's moral character.

Shirou continued as if he hadn't noticed. "The way to summon the Grail required an immense amount of magical energy. They did this by accessing a plane of existence known as the Throne of Heroes which is where spirits of great legend and renown from all eras reside after death. The ritual would involve summoning seven spirits in superhuman vessels called Servants. They would be called: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Berserker, Assassin, and Caster.

"I won't get into the specifics of that, but the bottom line is, these Servants would be summoned by seven magi. Each were given three stigmata on their hands known as Command Seals with which their Servant was bound to the physical plane with their Master's magical energy, and could be commanded a total of three times. They would fight to the death in a ritual known as the Holy Grail War. The victor would have their wish granted by the Grail and if all the Servants were killed, then the path to Akasha would open." Shirou noticed Ozpin's mouth hanging open rather unprofessionally. He tried to laugh but a tiny chuckle escaped him.

"I'm sorry, should I slow down?" Shirou asked.

Ozpin was silent for a moment but then shook himself from his stupor. "Uh, no. No, I am following. It is just all so surreal. To think there is a world where such things are even possible." Ozpin laughed somewhat at that. Shirou smiled in return.

"Please, go on." He sounded like he was being told a particularly good story. "I trust all this is relevant to your presence."

"Eventually, yes," Shirou confirmed with a nod. "Well, two Grail Wars went by without a winner. No wish. No Akasha. The Einzberns in particularly felt the shame of it. It was them who had essentially created the Grail and their showing in the Wars was always the worst since they didn't have many combat-related magic. They stopped caring about the Grail itself and just wanted to win for once."

Ozpin hummed in nodded as if to ascertain his following.

Shirou continued. "So, during the Third War, the Einzberns tried to cheat. They replaced the Berserker class with one called Avenger, to summon a being known as Angra Mainyu. But they were the ones who were cheated. There is a mythology in which Angra Mainyu is known as a God of Darkness. But that was completely and utterly a lie. The person who came to be known as Angra Mainyu was simply an ordinary villager who at random was chosen by their village to be known as the source of All the World's Evils."

Ozpin rested his chin atop his knuckles. "A childish attempt to ascertain themselves of their own righteousness. I have encountered such barbarity and zealotry here as well. It is always an ugly thing," he said with disgust. Shirou shared the sentiment.

"Well, the Einzberns summoned their Avenger, and it was no God of Darkness. It was weak and pathetic, barely stronger than an ordinary human. No special abilities, or Noble Phantasm — that's the physical or mystical crystallization of their history and legend. It died early on the War. But Avenger was a wish made incarnate. A wish for a being to be so utterly evil and vulgar that it could be called all the All the World's Evils."

"And the Grail granted it," Ozpin surmised, understanding displaying in his eyes.

"Avenger entered the Grail and truly became the being that humans wished for it to be," Shirou said with gravity.

"During the Fourth Grail War, the Einzberns hired a mercenary to fight on their behalf. A man known as Kiritsugu Emiya."

Ozpin sat up straight at that, no doubt having caught to shared name with Shirou.

Shirou looked down and closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. The next bit were things he gained from Archer's memories and through what he learned from Illya. "He was a man who tried to create world peace, by entering battles when they were at their most heated. To end them and get the greatest number of people out alive. But that required him sacrifice the few for the many, even if he had to kill them personally. But Kiritsugu wanted true peace where people wouldn't kill each other anymore so he sought the Grail." Shirou paused for moment.

Ozpin looked somewhat ashamed and lost for a moment. That was unexpected. "What a contradiction," Ozpin finally said, distantly.

Shirou closed his eyes as more memories flooded into him. "He won, he got the Grail, but he learned of what it really was. It would destroy humanity if he made the wish, so he ordered his Servant Saber to use the most powerful holy sword that was her Noble Phantasm to destroy the Grail, but he'd only mostly succeeded. It failed to manifest in a form that could end humanity, but the contents of the Grail leaked out into the surrounding area. Creating a terrible inferno that killed 500 people in the worst way possible," Shirou said slowly.

"Of which you — I am guessing — were the only survivor."

"Yes. Because Kiritsugu saved me. The fire and the contents of the Grail weren't normal. It was pure malice. It didn't just cause pain and burns; it tore through everything searching for any signs of life to destroy. It tormented and cursed, and people screamed in agony and despair." Shirou was lost now in his past. "It was hell itself. I cast aside everything. All my memories from before, all of my pain and humanity, so _that_ became the first thing I remembered. The first thing I knew." Shirou went silent for a moment as he recalled that feeling. And then the silence lingered.

The he her Ozpin clear his throat rather deliberately. He was wearing a sad and rather sympathetic expression that bespoke of understanding and perhaps even some inkling of identification.

Shirou took a staggering breath and continued. "Kiritsugu saved me by implanting a sheath known as Avalon within my body. It could heal any injuries and ailments so long the magical energy of his specific Saber Servant flowed through. Saber had left the world by then, but the residual energies were enough to pull me from death's door."

"A miracle," Ozpin breathed.

"I suppose so," Shirou waved off. "Exposure to the contents of the Grail had ravaged Kiritsugu's body and he passed away five years after he saved me and adopted me as his son." Shirou paused again as he recalled that night.

"I am sorry," Ozpin said with a certain helplessness. As if knowing that those words couldn't encompass the gravity of what he had heard. There was also great sadness and pain in his voice and eyes.

Shirou offered a small smile in thanks. "Five years after that, the Grail War began again, and I stumbled upon a fight between Servants. One them tried to kill me for having witnessed it. It's all supposed to a big secret from the normals and they didn't know I was magus. I was saved by the Master of the other Servant. But the Servant who tried to kill me before followed me home and chased me around my house. And then, completely by accident, in my shed, I summoned the same Saber Servant my father was partnered, and that is how I finally enter the story."

Shirou continued describing the events that transpired in the War. The Shadow, Shinji, Zouken, Illya, Archer, Sakura, Kotomine. Ozpin was quiet for most of it and only chimed in when need something clarified such as, his relationship with Illya or the history of Rin and Sakura. Other times it would be to express his disgust with Zouken and Shinji and sympathy for Shirou and Sakura. Shirou was grateful for that.

Ozpin's face contorted with impossible horror and sadness when he told him of his final moments with Sakura and what he had to do. The man wiped his eyes after hearing that.

"With Kotomine finally dead, and my body and mind in tatters, I poured the last ounces of myself into projecting Saber's sword. It was a pathetic glass copy that only offered a fraction of its power, specifically because the world in danger of dying. It would've killed me outright otherwise. I swung and destroyed the Grail and allowed myself to succumb to my failing body and mind. But it seems for better or worse, someone was watching out for me that day," Shirou said.

"Zelretch," Ozpin guessed correctly.

Shirou nodded. He then let out a breath. "Now, we get to why I was sent here."

% x % x %

Beacon's infirmary was generally considered dependable. It had to be since many students at the schools often went out on dangerous mission to fight against monsters trying to destroy humanity. It also meant the doctors and nurses were _very_ thorough and meticulous, and above all, used to deal with patients who believed they didn't need attention.

"Thank you, but I think I will be able to look after myself now," Amber said with forced politeness.

"Every student says that, but you don't hear them complaining when they aren't bleeding out their eyes because I was able to administer my proper treatment," said the rather heavy-handed doctor. The woman wasn't particularly rude or even unpleasant, but her force of personality meant arguing with was like arguing with a grimm. Impossible and perhaps lethal if she were in the mood.

"Now, since you are indeed uninjured, I can only recommend rest and diet, other than that, don't die."

"Thanks," Amber said, grateful for finally being let go.

She stepped outside to be greeted by Glynda and Qrow.

"Doc finally through?" Qrow drawled with a smirk.

"Finally. Wasn't this her day off? What is she even doing here?" Amber replied.

"She is only doing her job. You both ought to be grateful she was willing to see a patient on such short notice," Glynda scolded, but then face turned relieved and sympathetic. "You must be hungry. Why don't we grab something to eat?"

"Ah, that sounds great." She followed the both of them with a smile.

The cafeteria wasn't serving give that the semester hadn't begun yet, but the staff kitchen had some passable items on its menu. Amber settled for sandwich and some coffee. Glynda got some soup for herself, while continued drowning himself in that precious flask of his. They sat down at simple wooden table.

She bit into her sandwich without a word but notice her two companions staring at her like they wanted something. "Are you two alright? You seem distressed."

"I feel like we should be asking you that?" Glynda said.

"Doctor said I was fine, didn't she? And I've been fine."

"You nearly died," Qrow said. "And you were spooked out of sorts on the flight here. There's no way you're fine."

"I nearly died. Of course, I was spooked. Wouldn't you two be?"

"Yes, but from what I understand, you were brought back from the brink of death," Glynda said carefully. "Perhaps worse. If there is anything that you wish to tell us—"

"I know," Amber cut her off, perhaps too hastily. "Sorry. Look I know what happened was crazy but it's not the biggest deal. This is what we do right?"

Amber turned her attention back to her sandwich, ignoring Qrow and Glynda's looks of concern. "So, I take it Emiya and Ozpin are still up in his office."

"Yep. Whatever their talking about has to be some pretty deep shit." Qrow leaned back in his chair.

"Indeed." Glynda brought a finger under lip. "I have always known Ozpin to be rather composed. To see him like that, well, I can't help but worry."

"But he obviously knew what the kid was talking about." Qrow sipped from his flask.

"Yes, which brings me to what I want to ask of _you _Qrow. How did Mr. Emiya save Amber?"

Amber put down her sandwich. Interested to hear as well. "Yeah, how did he save me?"

Qrow looked at his flask, as if debating whether to drink or not. But he put it away and sat up straight. "Well, you know Amber was nearly killed."

Glynda nodded while the one in question simply kept still.

"Well, I was sure we'd lost her. I'm no medic but even I know a dead girl when I see one. The kid and I talked, and he wanted a meeting with Oz, and he said he could save her. He'd risked his life to fight off Amber's attackers and seemed like he had no clue what the hell was going on. So, I thought 'why not?'" Meaning, he didn't think Emiya could makes things worse. Amber's eyes narrowed at the idea.

"Well, I don't even know how to describe what he did next." He ran hand over his face. "He pulls out this glowing thing. A sheath, from his chest."

"What?" Amber nearly spit out her coffee. That sounded insane and _she_ was the one with magic powers. "He did what?"

Glynda's eyes had that incredulous look but she motioned for Qrow to continue

"Look I'm just telling you what I saw. And it wasn't anything horrific. It just kind phased out from his chest."

Amber nodded.

"Well, the thing starts glowing, and then it sort of went into her."

"It what?"

"It what?!" Amber shot her feet and her hands went to her torso frantically.

"I meant it phased in. Like you absorbed it," Qrow waved her down. "It wasn't anything gross."

"Why did you have to make it sound like that?" She sat back down, running a hand down her face. "You nearly gave a heart attack. This is just nuts."

"You'd think we be used to this kind of crap thanks to Oz," said Qrow drinking from his flask. She didn't blame him.

Glynda sighed, lifting heads from her hands. "What else happened? Did he tell you anything?"

"Loads. But I'd rather let Oz sort that out. It just gets crazier and I'm running out of drink." Qrow shook his flask at them.

Glynda sighed. "Well, let's talk about the assailants." She turned to Amber.

Amber put down her sandwich and nodded. "No clue who they were. Three. Young, about my age. Very well trained and coordinated. The entire thing was blur. They seemed to know everything I was gonna do and wore me down. The leader had a Semblance that I think let her superheat her surroundings and manipulate their shape. The green-haired one could make illusions, and the last guy just seemed to be really tough."

"That's not all," Qrow put in. "the bitch in red could use your powers."

Amber's eyes widened.

"But how?" Glynda asked with no small amount of worry in her voice.

Amber gulped as she brought a hand to her face. Where that _thing _did something to her.

"I saw 'em standing over Amber. I'm not sure what they were doing, but the attacker's right eye had flames around it like a Maiden's."

"You mean . . . she stole the Maiden's powers." Glynda turned slowly to Amber.

Amber met her gaze, the reality of the situation settling in. She held out her palm and winced and worked to bring up a spark of electricity across her finger, golden flames only dancing around her left eye. "I felt, like the power wasn't coming as easily. It's still there but, it's harder to reach it."

Glynda looked down for a moment, looking to be pondering the information and its implications.

Finally, she spoke. "We need to bring this to Ozpin. This is unprecedented and he has to know."

"Well, hopefully he and the kid wrap –" Qrow's scroll buzzed. As did Amber and Glynda's. "Well. How about that?"

It was a message from Ozpin. 'Meet me in my office.'

Amber let out a breath.

"Well, this ought to be good," Qrow mused.

Amber had a feeling they weren't going to be so lucky.

% x % x %

Ozpin's mug had long since gone cold. He was far too busy digesting Mr. Emiya's revelations. "So, this Avenger is in Salem's domain. And now she has access to it."

"Yes," Shirou replied solemnly.

"And it is specifically _because_ it arrived in her domain that it could become a threat capable of wiping out humanity?"

Shirou nodded.

The headmaster put his head in his hands. Shirou's explanation hadn't held anything back. He'd made sure to stress that it was only a piece of Avenger, but even he didn't sound convinced that it wasn't a problem. It nearly wiped out humanity on one world. And whatever the odds, there was the possibility it could do the same on Remnant. And if Salem found a way to harness its power, it would accelerate her endgame. He knew his conflict with Salem was futile. The best he could hope for was a stalemate. But now the game had been irrevocably changed. As had the balance he had meticulously maintained over the centuries.

"I don't suppose you have any ideas on how to destroy it." Ozpin already knew the answer would be in the negative, but he needed to hear the boy's thoughts.

Shirou shook his head regretfully. "No. If I were capable of projecting Excalibur without fail, we might have a chance. But even then, we don't know what form it will take. If it will need a vessel or not. Everything Zelretch and the gods said, gave the impression that they are just as clueless as we are. This is unprecedented for everyone."

"Unprecedented." That was one way to describe their situation. Ozpin had several others for his part but decided it didn't matter.

Their enemy had gained a new power. One, if mastered could allow her to become a genuine threat to humanity. Salem was one already, but more so through her machinations and followers. Humanity thrived behind the walls of kingdoms. But it wouldn't last. And the end might come much sooner if this Avenger was allowed to grow.

"You have survived this thing twice. I know you can offer nothing concrete, but you must have thoughts on the matter." Ozpin _hoped_ he thoughts on the matter.

"Let it play out," the boy said after a moment.

"Excuse me?"

"We don't know _anything_. Some of the most powerful beings in existence don't know anything. If we want to defeat our enemy, we need to know our enemy. We need to know what it can do, what form it will take. And the only way we'll know that is if allow events to play out. Unless, you have a way of observing Salem's domain."

"If I did, this war wouldn't be nearly so stressful," he said as he ran a hand through his head of greyed hair. "There is no choice then."

Shirou looked down for a moment. "I wasn't able to destroy Avenger and now it's here to torment the people of this world."

Oh no, that would not do. "You must not think like that." Ozpin briefly assumed the practiced persona of the teacher. "You did all you could. You have endured far worse than frankly most huntsmen do throughout their entire careers. And now you have been tossed into our problems with nothing to guide you but the words of detached deities." Ozpin was firm as he looked at Shirou Emiya who looked back with some surprise.

He smiled mirthlessly. "You make me sound like a victim."

"Not at all. And you are most certainly not source of the problem. You did not choose this after all."

"I would've come regardless."

That stopped Ozpin in his tracks. "Come again?"

"It isn't in my nature to leave a job undone. I lost more than I had to give to destroy Avenger and I failed at even that. I have to finish things." Now the boy wore an old look. One of duty and purpose.

Ozpin leaned back thoughtfully. "It sounds almost like a vendetta."

"Maybe it is." Shirou gave a sad smile. "I was told to cooperate with you, that our battles are intertwined. So, I want to know, will we do this?"

Ozpin then looked Shirou Emiya in the eyes. "Yes. Yes, we shall."

"Then I am at your disposal."

"None of that. We are partners in this Shirou. You are not my soldier." Ozpin offered a small smile

Shirou looked almost taken aback. But then he smiled as well. "Right."

Ozpin let out a breath and sat back as he allowed himself to calm. He closed his eyes and opened them again.

"We have to discuss what we shall tell the others," Ozpin said finally.

"All of it," Shirou replied without hesitation.

Ozpin was taken aback for a moment. "I am not sure that is wise. The threat of Salem is already such burden to them. To learn of all this, I am not sure what they will do."

"All the same, it's better they if they learn now when we are at a lull, instead of in crisis." Shirou held his gaze firm.

"I trust you have your reasons."

"Give everyone time and space to decide how they want to process this information and what to do with it. It will also let us know how to handle everyone depending their state."

"I see. Test their resilience. If they turn against us over this, then they weren't fully reliable to begin with. That's rather manipulative."

"I am aware," he said solemnly.

Ozpin scrutinized the boy in front of him. "What of yourself? This information is very personal to you. We can skip those details if it will make you uncomfortable."

Shirou shook his head. "What happened has happened. And, I'm not one to let my grief weigh me down. I am an outsider here, and I would rather have full disclosure than give them reason to doubt my intentions."

Ozpin was uncertain. The boy was being almost too open. Too honest. It worried him. Shirou may not have been their enemy but there was a boldness to him that him slightly on edge. His reasoning was sound, though it made the headmaster uneasy regardless.

But in the end, they needed to work together. That was unquestionable. "If you are certain, then very well. But I would ask that you not inform the others of my past with Salem nor of her immortality. They are already terrified of her enough by just knowing she exists. And we are about to tell them that their boogeyman is going to gain even more power. The last thing they need to know is that there was no hope of destroying her in the first place."

Shirou furrowed his brow, thinking it over for a moment. Finally, he sighed. "I understand. I won't tell anyone right away, but I hope you'll trust me to do so if it can make a difference."

Ozpin held the boy's gaze for a moment. Shirou had learned of Salem's history from the gods themselves, not Ozpin. He was under no obligation to the headmaster to keep it secret. This was going be precarious. "Very well. I cannot stop you if decided to do so, but I trust you will not be reckless about it. There is a reason the whole world doesn't know about it."

Shirou gave a small nod. "Of course." That would have to do.

He let the issue stand for the time being and moved on to something more present. "Well, I suppose I shall have to tell you of my moves since I decided to actively oppose Salem," Ozpin offered.

Ozpin didn't waste time informing the boy of the Maidens, their purposes, and of the Relics. He knew they had existed but not where they were. Shirou seemed apprehensive at the idea of hiding them in the academies and potentially putting students in danger but he didn't press the issue. Though, he suspected it may not be the last time they discussed it

In the end, the explanation had been relatively quick. Shirou had absorbed the information without issue. It was the first time someone had accepted it so readily. But then, what he been through was by far stranger. Shirou had even mentioned his ability to detect magic through smell. That would be _very_ useful come the approaching battles.

Once that was all through, Ozpin sent a message from his scroll to Qrow, Glynda, and Amber to meet them.

The three arrived promptly. Shirou stood to the side and Ozpin didn't miss Amber's gaze go to him for a moment.

"So, Oz. You manage make any sense out of this kid?" Qrow jabbed his thumb at Shirou.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I can confirm that Shirou Emiya here is without a doubt an ally, one we shall be working rather closely with for the foreseeable future."

That got him three surprised looks.

"'Closely' how, Ozpin?" Glynda asked.

"He already knew about Salem. And I have taken the liberty of explaining to him everything about the Maidens and the Relics."

"You what?" Amber looked shocked as she looked between himself and Shirou.

"I know this is strange—"

"That's one word for it," Qrow snarked.

Ozpin sent a small glare his way. "But please let us explain. I promise it will make sense."

Qrow scoffed. Glynda tilted her head in incredulity. Amber stared at the entire scenario confused but unconvinced.

Ozpin knew it wouldn't be smooth. But even so, seeing them all so suspicious stung ever so slightly. But then, they were right to doubt.

Shirou then stepped forward. "I understand that you don't trust me. And that's my fault. I didn't make the best first impression and I've been acting odd and suspicious. But I ask that you hear me out. I've been given a mission closely connected to your conflict with Salem and was told to seek out Ozpin and his allies so we can help each other."

Ozpin was impressed. Shirou displayed a gravity and presence that made him seem bigger and more significant. The three others exchanged glances before.

"What mission?" Amber asked.

"And from whom?" Glynda added.

Shirou chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. He turned a glance at Ozpin, who returned a sympathetic look.

The two turned to the three.

Ozpin then began with a deep breath. "What we are about to tell you will sound fantastical and absurd, but I give you my assurance that it is all invariably true."

"It's a long and complicated story. And a personal one," Shirou added with weight.

Qrow, Glynda, and Amber had that serious look in their eye. The one where they recognized that what Ozpin wanted to tell them was of the utmost significance.

The first part of the explanation was to confirm the existence of the multiverse. The disbelief of his allies wasn't as egregious as he had suspected but there had been a great deal of challenge regardless. Qrow in particular, thought it sounded like something from one his niece's comics. Once Ozpin informed of Zelretch and the fact that he exists, and that Ozpin had met him that they simmered down. One thing Ozpin was proud was garnering the kind of reputation that he wouldn't waste the time of his allies with something so ridiculous unless it was true.

After that was done, came the truly difficult part.

It was Shirou had taken the lead, but Ozpin pitched in to reword parts of it for better understanding. He had followed the same pattern with which he had informed Ozpin. The faces of Qrow, Glynda, and Amber contorted in fury and pain when Shirou came to tell of his own battles in particular. None of them said a word and Shirou held nothing back. Amber just looked ahead blankly, Glynda looked at the boy helpless, while Qrow was unfocused. His eyes wandering to his feet, to the floor, to his flask, completely unsure of what he was supposed to think. But they all were focused on Shirou Emiya when he told them of what happened between him and his lover in the end. Ozpin himself had looked away.

Finally, came the moment to tell them of the heart of the issue. Of Shirou's mission.

They were all at a loss for words. But Glynda was the first to find her bearings. "It's here?"

"Yes," Shirou said simply.

"With Salem?" Qrow asked slowly,

"Yes," the boy replied again in the same tone.

Ozpin carefully gauged the reactions. Qrow and Glynda seemed in the state between disbelief yet having no choice but to believe anyway, mixed with a tinge wishing it were not true.

Amber was silent simply looking at Shirou as if he were some sort of terrifying riddle.

The headmaster sat stiffly with bated breath. Shirou was standing rather calmly for his part.

Finally, Glynda broke the silence. "This is a lot to take in, to say the least. I think we would all like some time to process this on our own."

"Of course," Ozpin replied.

"I'm gonna need a lot more drink," Qrow said shaking his nearly empty flask. Now doubt he would be at the bar for the better part of the evening.

The two of them left. Only Amber was behind. "I'll uh, talk to you later," she stammered out to both himself and Shirou.

"Take care of yourself Amber," he nodded with a smile.

Shirou nodded at her as well.

Thus, he and Shirou on their own again.

"I suppose that went as good as can be expected," Ozpin sighed.

Shirou then looked at him. "They have a lot of trust in you."

Ozpin looked at him surprised.

"What we just told them is insane and unbelievable by their standards. But your word alone was enough to convince them it was true."

"Perhaps, but it is not as if they took it in stride."

"No, but still. It's obvious you command an immense amount of respect."

Ozpin stared at him wide-eyed for a moment. "Uh, thank you, Shirou."

The boy simply bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Do you want to discuss Amber's attackers then?"

Ozpin hummed at that and was reminded that there were other issues to address. It was important to do so, but it seemed everyone needed time to adjust to their new situation. "I would rather the others be present for that. Unless there is anything specific you wish to ask me."

"No. Not right now, at least."

Ozpin nodded. "Very well." He stood up then. "Now then, I believe we should get you settled in."

Shirou looked sheepish and for moment had that awkward expression someone his age would. It was rather amusing.

"Oh, right. Thank you."

"Think nothing of it," he smiled back. Ozpin then led Shirou out of his office and back into the school.

% x % x %

The room was something of a small western-style apartment. A minor living area, a bedroom with a two-person bed, a single bathroom, and — most importantly — a kitchenette. Other additions included television in the main area, something he could only assume was a computer in the bedroom, and a rather elaborate phone which seemed like something out science fiction. But the, he was the sword-making magus from another universe, so that technically made him the weird one. It didn't stop from judging though.

Ozpin had seen fit to leave a map of Beacon Academy for which Shirou was grateful for. The headmaster had offered to give him a tour of campus but Shirou wanted to explore himself.

Beacon Academy had a rather pleasant air about it. Bright and open, courtyards abound, it felt like the kind of place that could easily feel like home. Which made the name makes so much more sense, a bright point in a world of darkness.

He and Ozpin had agreed that if he ran into any of the staff and the question his presence, he was simply supposed to tell them that he was a guest at Beacon as favor to a mutual acquaintance of himself and Ozpin. It wasn't untrue and it apparently would be enough to pacify most. If it didn't work then Shirou would simply improvise.

Apparently, he had been given access to library by the headmaster but he decided he would hit that up later.

Shirou decided to see the major areas. The cafeteria, the training facilities, the transportation pads, the kitchens, and even some of the classrooms.

In function it was all relatively similar to his old world, so it wouldn't be too much of shift learning to use it all. There was certain technological flair to everything that Shirou thought was a tad pretentious but then what did he know? He was just glad that the kitchens worked the same.

Shirou went out into courtyard just night was beginning to fall on Beacon. He stepped outside to witness it.

His jaw dropped as he looked up at the sky.

The moon.

Was shattered.

A whole half of it was a collection of celestial debris just barely held in place by gravity.

He allowed himself to fall onto the grass in a sitting position. He truly was in another world.

Absolutely not how he pictured his life going.

Shirou simply sat there for a time, drinking in his situation from a place of rest and calm. He was not afraid per se, but he was certainly on edge. It was beginning to hit him just how daunting the task was at hand. He wouldn't shirk away but it was going to be far more complicated now that he was caught in the eternal game between Ozpin and Salem. He wondered if it would've been better if he'd simply gone his own way but then he would still likely be lost somewhere in the outback. No, this was the right decision but only time would tell if it would last.

Something twitched at his nose. He may have dismissed it the passing fragrance of the night had he not smelled it earlier.

He looked over his shoulder and the source stopped in her tracks. Amber looked confused at having found him.

"Oh, hey. I was hoping I'd find you before the night was out," she said finally.

"Well, found me you have," he offered lightly. "What is it?"

She walked up to stand beside him. "I wanted to thank you. For saving my life."

Then Shirou's eyes went wide briefly. That was unexpected. "Oh, it was nothing. I'm just glad your safe."

Amber frowned then. "It wasn't nothing." She hugged herself, shivering. "What they did, what they did what they tried to do–"

Shirou looked at her sympathetically. "There is something wrong with your powers."

That made her silent and she just looked at him with an almost frightened expression.

"Your magic smells — feels — like it's torn. Like it's wounded almost."

Shirou waited for her to collect herself. It was obvious she wasn't prepared for him to be so spot on.

"You _can_ sense magic," she breathed out in a combination of fear and awe.

Shirou nodded.

"It's all true then. You really are from . . ."

"Yes," he said quietly.

The young woman lowered herself to the ground across from him almost unconsciously, while one hand ran through her hair.

"Wow. That's nuts."

Shirou let a mirthless chuckle. "That's putting it mildly."

Amber laughed at that too.

"So, what's different here from where you're from?" she asked.

He looked up. "Well, the moon is one piece where I'm from."

The surprise on her face nearly made her laugh. "Seriously? How is that even possible?"

"I could ask the same of you and your moon that's_ shattered_."

"It's been like that forever."

Shirou knew for a fact that that wasn't true but chose not to say anything about.

"Last I checked that's not how gravity works."

"Well, maybe gravity works differently where you're from."

"From my limited experience, I've discovered that when you let go of something in mid-air, it tends to plummet to the ground unceremoniously. So, I can conclude that gravity works the same here."

"Well, okay _professor_, how do you explain the moon then?"

"It's weird." And that was best explanation he had at the moment. He would've said magic but he knew that wasn't around anymore so that was out.

For a moment they simply locked eyes, seeing which of them would budge.

Then, Amber burst out laughing. Shirou chuckled a bit as well.

Amber shook herself into composure, but her smile remained. "I never imagined anything like this would happen."

"You and me both. I knew I'd never have normal life but being blasted to another never came up as a possibility," he said.

"Your life." Amber's expression became somber. "Everything you and the headmaster said is the truth?"

"All of it."

Amber looked down into her lap. "I see. Even Sakura?"

Shirou hesitated for a moment. "Yes. Even her."

She looked at him again. "It's all so cruel. It has to be saddest thing I've ever heard."

Shirou was caught off guard then. Yet another thing unexpected happened.

They both ran out of words then. Shirou didn't know how to respond and Amber didn't know how to continue from that. The conversation had gone into sensitive territory that Shirou wasn't sure he ready to retread.

"This thing that use to save me." Amber brought her hand to her chest. "You got it from you dad, right?"

"That's right," Shirou said somewhat confused.

"It must be precious to you," she said sadly. "Do you want it back?"

Shirou stared for a moment. "Its power is spent. Without Saber's magical energy, it can't heal anything anymore. So, it doesn't matter who carries it."

"You're saying I can keep it?"

"If you want. I won't pretend that I don't have some personal attachment to it. But it's a tool and even if can't do anything anymore, I don't feel right carrying it." After the Grail War, and what happened with Saber, it deserved to be passed on to someone else. "My dad never took it back after he saved me, so I don't see any reason to take it back either. Besides, there's no telling what else it could in this world." He tried to smile at Amber reassuringly.

She looked uncertain but didn't press the issue.

"Saber. she was your 'Servant?'" Amber asked cautiously.

"She was my partner. My friend." He kept a firm gaze.

"Right. You've been through so much."

"I suppose so."

Amber looked Shirou sadly. Then she got up.

"Thank you again, for what you did," she said finally. "And I hope things get better."

"Me too."

She smiled at him. "I'm gonna head back inside. Want to come with?"

He considered it for a moment and the looked at her apologetically. "Sorry, but I think I'll stay out here for a bit, if it's all the same to you."

She nodded sympathetically. "I understand. Good night."

"Good night."

As Amber walked away, Shirou turned his gaze back to the moon. A remnant. How appropriate.

% x % x %

% x % x %

Thank you for reading. Please feel free to comment and leave constructive criticism.


End file.
